He Can't Read My Poker Face
by Amongst-Azarath
Summary: Kai’s always been known as a player and he quite likes that reputation. Little do they all know that he’s been ‘Poker facing his sexuality’. KaixMiguel ish.


_Hey Peepz,_

_Finally, I actually wrote something. Even though I have 2 sacs next week :). So appreciate it!_

_Anyway, just an idea that wouldn't leave my head, that was obviously inspired by Lady Gaga, haha. I wrote it like... half an hour ago? So watch for the mistakes._

_Read, enjoy and please review :)._

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade or Lady Gaga's Poker Face.

* * *

_**He Can't Read My Poker Face**_

I ran my hands down her curves to her arse. I squeezed it playfully and she giggled hysterically. She stumbled to the bed as I rolled my eyes. She cheekily removed her black lacy undies and tossed them aside feverishly. I undid my DC belt, dropped my dark jeans and stepped out of them. Her eyes dropped straight to my underwear. I again rolled my eyes.

I walked over to the bed and she was instantly on me. Her lips were all over mine as her hand dived into my boxer briefs. I smirked and so did she. I deepened the kiss and let my hand crawl down her stomach. She was ready to go. My kisses descended down her jaw to her chest. She was now laying on the bed with me on top of her. I licked one of her nipples and her hand tightened on my back. I was in control.

She was now pulling down my briefs. I looked up at her and winked.

"Take them off," she whispered, licking her lips.

I fulfilled her wish and dropped them on the floor. She instantly shoved her body against mine. Her hips were grinding against mine. I raised an eyebrow. This girl was horny. I reached for the condom that I had thrown on the bed earlier.

I quickly ripped open the packet with my teeth and pulled it out. She detached herself from me and I swiftly pulled on the purple condom. Don't ask.

I slowly raised my head and my eyes met hers. "Are you sure?" I looked her at seriously. I wasn't a complete arsehole.

She nodded. "Yes," she replied, her face easily showing how eager she really was.

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays  
Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

I quietly pushed back the doona and slipped out of the bed. I pushed the cover back and tip-toed to where my underwear was. I pulled them on and readjusted myself. I slipped on my jeans and looked back at the girl. Her short blonde mane was tousled and fanned out over the pillow. Her makeup was still perfect, dark smokey eyes, lightly powdered cheeks and nude lips. She was rather attractive. I would date her, _if I could…_

I shook my head as I scooped up my shirt and jacket before exiting.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_I reached for my phone and pulled it out of the right pocket of my jeans.

_That was fast._

I clicked send and let it fall back into my pocket. I gazed at my all too expensive watch. 4.13am. I wasn't sure whether to go back home, or crash somewhere else. My phone vibrated.

_You fucked her already?_

I grinned.

_Sure did. Party still going?_

It was going to be a long walk home. 8.7km's exactly. I wondered what she'll say on Monday. Start another rumour, which will only add to my reputation? Or say nothing at all? I was betting on latter.

I felt my pocket vibrate again.

_Eh its about to die. Can I crash at yours?_

I sighed. I hadn't taken my keys.

_Sure, we'll just have to climb up the vines._

I bit my lip, thinking back to the girl. Maybe it was time to date another bitch. Just to reassure the public that I can be available. To rekindle that faith inside those swooning girls. That would keep my options open, for a while anyway. Vibrate.

_Fuck me. I'll be there in 15._

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(He's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got me like nobody)_

I looked at him awkwardly.

"Was she good?" He fiddled with a piece of his red hair.

"Yeah," I shrugged, "probably the best one I've had in a while."

He looked impressed. "What's up, Kai?" He asked a few minutes later, noting my contemplative expression.

"Eh," I began half heartedly. "I was thinking about taking her on."

He looked shocked. "Why?"

I shrugged again, putting my hands behind my head. "She's rather attractive." He nodded. "And you know, I don't want those teeny boppers thinking I'm too untouchable."

He licked his lips before biting his bottom one. He raised both eyebrows and cocked his head slightly to the left. "True," he paused, "It'll be good to give your reputation a bit of a boost."

I nodded in agreement.

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)_

I grabbed my books for Physics. I slammed my locker door shut and closed the lock. I began strutting down the hall when I spotted her. She was gossiping to friends. One of them gave me an evil look. _Ah, fuck._

I got closer and our eyes met. I winked and she instantly blushed. I passed her and a smug smile made its way on my face.

I looked back at her and all her friends were giggling and talking amongst themselves. I chuckled, heading into my Physics class.

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

I pulled out my phone. "Where are the others Tala?" I looked across the table to my red headed friend.

"Some stupid meeting." I shrugged.

_Hey, how're you?_

I clicked send. I looked 4 tables over and waited. Her hand dove into her pocket a few minutes later and pulled her out her phone. She clicked a few keys and gasped in shock and a smile broke out onto her face. I scoffed smugly.

Suddenly blue eyes caught mine. I stared, hard and long. That blonde hair caught the light and it flashed in my eyes. I instantly jerked my eyes away and blinked multiple times. My phone vibrated and I jumped slightly.

Tala raised an eyebrow and let out a light, small chuckle. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my phone.

_Awh, not bad, yourself ;)? X_

I licked my teeth.

_Oh yeah, not too bad. Busy this weekend?_

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it)  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun_

Tala handed me another can.

"We crashing at your joint tonight?" I questioned, cracking the can open.

Tala nodded. "If you don't fuck another chick," he chuckled. I punched him in the arm. "Oops, sorry, I forgot you had a bitch." He rubbed his arm with another chuckle.

I raised an eyebrow. "We'll see."

"Where is she anyway?" He quizzed, cracking a can open himself.

"Some family thing," I shrugged unenthusiastically. I heard something crack.

I looked at Tala. He was smiling and holding a squished can.

I raised both my eyebrows and grinned. I skulled my whole can. Oh, the advantages of being Russian. I crushed it and tossed it aside.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

Oh fuck. I'd forgotten how much I'd had to drink. She was running her hands up my shirt and grinning like a maniac. She was hot, but… Her hand grabbed my dick.

Oh fuck it.

She grabbed my hand and led me upstairs. The ridiculously loud bass from the dance music was making my head thump. She opened the first door. Two naked people had already occupied that room. She dragged me another 4 doors down. She hurled the door open and pushed me in. She kicked the door shut and she already had her shirt off.

She was suddenly pulling mine off over my head. She pushed me back and I fell onto the bed. She jumped on me. Fuck, her tits were huge!

She reached for my belt and I reached for the back of her bra. I unclipped it and her boobs instantly dropped. My eyes widened in awe at the sight. I licked my lips. It was my turn. I flipped her over and now I was on top. She quickly removed her bra and I was ready to go. This was going to be record time.

My lips went to her chest. My hand dove into my jeans pocket. Fuck, why did there have to be a condom in there? There was nothing to stop me now. I pulled it out. Oh well, safety first.

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)_

I stumbled down the stairs. I'd had way too much to drink. Luckily it wasn't hard to spot Tala. I pushed through the crowd and found him leaning him up against a wall talking to a rather attraction person of the female gender.

He smirked. "Where have you been?" The tone of his voice was suggestive.

The girl gave me a smile. She looked nice enough.

I bit my lip as my face stayed serious. His eyes widened and he cocked his eyebrows. He laughed and shook his head. He stuck out his hand out and I slapped it. My face broke out into a smirk.

He turned to attend to the girl. "How about we leave?" He suggested. "I think this joint has past it's used by date." She nodded and grabbed onto his hand.

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

"Just in that room there," he pointed to the door at the end of the hallway. "I'll be there in a sec." She nodded and kissed him on the cheek before making her way into his bedroom.

I blinked a few times. "Sorry Tal," I said apologetically and looked down.

He shrugged and gave me a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it," he rubbed my shoulder. "Get some sleep, you look trashed," he commented truthfully.

I sighed. "I am."

"How many you had?" He crossed him arms and leaned against the door frame.

"A couple bottles of Wine, some Vodka, Beer, Brandy…" I didn't bother to finish my list.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Just get to bed Kai, I'll see you in the morning."_  
_  
_I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning  
Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvellous_

My feet hit the marble floor and I heard the light sound of ska music from the kitchen. I brushed my hair with my fingers and it fell into place. I entered the old style kitchen and saw Tala over the stainless steel stove. The girl form last night was at the breakfast bar.

Tala turned to me. "Good morning sunshine," he greeted with a smile. I rolled my eyes.

The girl waved and I smiled back genuinely. "Have fun fucking that chick last night?" He commented arrogantly.

_Good work on being polite in front of a female, Tala_. She giggled.

"Fuck up, Tala." He laughed.

I walked over to the fridge and opened both doors. I pulled out the carton of OJ. I grabbed a glass from the cupboard on the right side of Tala and poured myself a glass. I turned to face the girl. She was quite beautiful. She had long straight brown hair with matching brown eyes. Full lips and… beautiful straight teeth, just his type. Her skin was like porcelain.

"Sorry for Tala's rudeness, I'm Kai," I greeted with a smile.

She chuckled lightly. "Kristina."

I felt something light hit me. I looked at the ground. An egg carton? I looked up at Tala and shook my head. "Nice to meet you, would you like some orange juice?" I asked courteously.

She laughed again. "No, I'm fine thank you."

He picked a good one. My phone suddenly vibrated. I yanked it out of my pocket.

_10 messages._

I groaned.

_Hey Kai, how'd last night go? X_

Hmm. Scarlett.

_Hey Bro you and Tala comin to Rhys' joint this arv?_

Bryan.

_Hey who's this?_

Oooo, shit. The girl I fucked last night.

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)_

It was time for the show. Her locker was placed perfectly in the middle of the busiest hallway in the school. I put my books under my arm and shut my locker. I looked around the hall. Perfect. A few hundred students were busily scattering around and organising for their next class.

I strolled over to her locker. Her blonde hair was straight today. I touched the curve of her waist. She turned around in surprise. Her face instantly broke into a smile.

"Hey." She touched her hair.

My hand gently caressed the skin under her chin. Her eyes were staring into mine. I guided her forward and our lips met passionately. I pulled back and winked.

"I'll see you after school," I whispered seductively.

She bit her lip. "Alright," she replied standing on her tippy toes and kissing my cheek.

I smiled and turned around. I continued strolling down the hall. All eyes were on me. I was now taken. I saw many faces drop. What a shame. I laughed to myself.

As I jogged down the stairs to the outside of the hall that blonde hair caught my eye again. Blue eyes… perfect body. Oh, how perfect Miguel was. Sometimes I wished that I could come out, but that wasn't an option.

_It's a shame he can't read my poker face._  
_  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_


End file.
